problemas!
by hinatakazami
Summary: Estar rodeada todo el tiempo de chicos guapos  no era gran cosa, pero si te llamas Alice y eres la novia del chico mas popular pues ahi la cosa si cambia


holaaaaaaa a todas.

espero les guste esta loca historia, la hice con mucho cariño.

Bakugan no me pertenece, (pero eso no quita el hecho que fantasee con shun XD).

**_blablabla-_** pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>!Problemas¡<strong>

Para ellas no era un problema, al contrario ser la envidia de más del 50% de las estudiantes de aquel instituto, podía llegar a ser una _ventaja._

Pero si te llamas Alice y eres la novia –en secreto- del chico más popular, pues ahí la cosa si cambia _y de qué manera._

Runo siempre espantaba con un grito a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado a Dan, Mirra les lanzaba una mirada –de muerte- y así evitaba que se acercaran a su Ace y de paso que dejaran de atosigar a su hermano, Julie ehh bueno Billy estaba demasiado pendiente de los huesitos de ella como para fijarse en otra, y cuando las "locas" volcaban su atención en Barón, Lynch y hydron pues nuestras chicas los "protegían" para que no tuvieran un trauma de por vida, -y es que esas chicas podían llegar al punto de la violación y eso no lo podían permitir, ¡no señor!.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, para una de ellas aquella situación si representaba un problema, y uno muy grande _en especial en aquel momento._

Shun Kazami , el chico más popular del instituto, el sueño del 97% de la población femenina de aquel lugar , (contando con que el margen del 3% lo conformaban sus tres amigas), inteligente, silencioso, guapo-_todo en uno-_ ahh el chico perfecto y por el que su club de fans haría cualquier cosa – y por lo que fuera contaban con lastimar a cualquiera que se le acercara, lo que ellas consideraban mucho-, por eso Shun había decidido mantener en secreto su relación con Alice, no quería que por su culpa la lastimaran,_ aunque técnicamente no sería su culpa._

Alice estuvo de acuerdo, ella se sabía defender, pero su carácter tierno y comprensivo podía meterla en un problema, así que mejor los evitaba, además ella amaba a Shun y desde que estuviera a su lado no importaba si era en secreto, desde que estuvieran juntos ¡nada importaba!.

Ahora bien no supo cómo había llegado a esa situación, que recordara salió temprano de su casa para llegar a tiempo a las clases, entro al instituto, busco a sus amigas – que no habían llegado- y de repente ¡un montón de locas la acorralaron en el pasillo que conducía a su salón!, y ahí se encontraba recargada contra una pared, mientras un montón de chicas con cara de velorio y que de un momento a otro cambiaron sus uniformes por unos atuendos completamente negros – ella no supo como lo hicieron- gritaban y sacaban pancartas que decían cosas como: **"mi vida ha terminado", "no lo robaste", "Shun aun te amamos"**, y un montón de sandeces mas, que si no estuviera en esa situación Alice estaba más que segura que hubiera estallado en risas.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era a sus amigos, ¡a cualquiera! Que evitara que la mataran, por según ellas haberles quitado a el hombre de sus vidas….., un momento ¡como se enteraron!, ella no había dicho nada y estaba segura que su novio tampoco, entonces….!no! sus amigas sabían, pero ellas no dirían nada, o si, ¡no!, a menos que a Mirra se le haya ido la lengua con Kit y el muy…. Por fastidiar a lync se lo haya contado, y el otro muy…. Por celos lo regara por todo el instituto- llevaba bastante rato detrás de Alice-.

_**-Debería ser detective, que buena teoría me he planteado-**_ pero la peli naranja no pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones por que las caras largas de aquellas chicas no presagiaban nada bueno, la iban a matar, la iban a despedazar, y cuando terminaran colgarían sus restos en la puerta principal con un letrero que diría** "esto le pasara a la próxima que se atreva a tocar a nuestro Shun jajajaja", **y Shun la vería y no soportaría la culpa, se quitaría la vida para seguirla hasta el otro mundo y vivir felices por siempre.

_**- O tal vez debería ser escritora, mira que eso ha sonado muy romántico, si le quitáramos la parte en la que me matan…- **_los gritos de Runo la trajeron de nuevo al mundo real.

-Alice te encuentras bien- ¡como le preguntaba eso! Obvio que no estaba bien, se encontraba rodeada de locas dominadas por las hormonas y ahora la amenazaban con atorchas,rastrillos, palas, bazucas, metralletas, a la peli naranja le resbalo una gran gota por la sien, seria acaso que el miedo la estaba haciendo ver cosas, se estaría volviendo loca,-_**que buen momento para perder la cordura Alice-**_ la amenazada volteo su vista para ver a Runo que se encontraba hasta el final de la comitiva "maten a Alice", esta la miraba entre divertida y asustada- que bonita combinación-y entonces lo confirmo, se estaba volviendo loca.

Con un grito de guerra y como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, las fans se tiraron en fila para acabar con Alice, ella cerró los ojos esperando su final, su triste, triste final.

Pero eso nunca paso, los gritos cesaron y el ambiente a funeral desapareció, confundida la peli naranja abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la espalda de un chico y no cualquiera era la espalda de _su chico._

-que pasa aquí- y como si la escena de " persigan a frankenstein" jamás hubiera estado ahí, las fans volvieron en sus pasos, sus miradas cambiaron a dos grandes corazones y la luz se hizo de nuevo en aquel pasillo,- respondan-.

Todo quedo en silencio, Alice suspiro, Runo le dio alcance, mientras Mirra, Julie, Dan, Ace, Billy, Barón, y kit apenas llegaban y miraban todo con clara confusión .

-Shun verdad que es mentira- la autodenominada presidenta del club de fans hablo,-tu no eres el novio de _esta_- al mirar a Alice le salieron dagas por los ojos, la peli naranja trago saliva.

-Y a ustedes que les importa si es o no mi novia- al mirarlas Shun tenía su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, mas parecía que hablara con una pared.

-Ahh entonces es mentira- y como uno escucha lo que quiere escuchar , aquella chica interpreto eso como un claro "no es mi novia" y los gritos de felicidad por parte de todas –que también entendieron lo mismo- no tardaron en llenar el pasillo.

-El no dijo eso- desde la espalda de Shun , Alice atrajo de nuevo la atención de todos, y las chicas la miraron como si fuera el origen de todo el mal,- digo bueno lo que quería decir es que…- y no pudo terminar porque Shun se dio la vuelta y la beso, ¡la beso! Delante de todos los presentes.

-Sí, es mi novia- dándose la vuelta de nuevo Shun le hablo a sus admiradoras-y si me entero que le ha hecho algo se las verán conmigo-, al terminar les dedico su mirada más fría y amenazante, las chicas tragaron saliva, el atuendo a funeral volvió a posarse sobre ellas, mientras una nube negra se cernía sobre sus cabezas, se retiraron a sus respectivas clases murmurando en coro un "mi vida ha terminado".

Shun volteo a mirar a Alice, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo, él le correspondió y le susurro un estas bien, ella asintió y le dio un tierno beso que él se encargo de profundizar.

-Ahh que romántico- el grito de Runo, Mirra y Julie, rompió la burbuja de amor que rodeaba a esos 2.

-Oye Shun, por que no me dijiste nada, soy tu mejor amigo- Dan se acerco al pelinegro para pedir una explicación.

-Se me olvido- Shun le resto importancia a lo dicho por Dan, tomo de la mono a Alice para salir de aquel lugar, ella sonrió encantada y juntos se marcharon dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-Que bonitos se ven juntos- Runo arrastro a Dan para seguirlos, mientras Julie hacia lo propio con Billy, Barón los siguió por iniciativa propia.

Ace miro a Mirra y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, Mirra sonrió y se acerco a susurrarle algo, Ace asintió y se adelanto, mientras Mirra volteaba a ver a su hermano y su aura era cambiada por la de una asesina, Kit trago saliva,_ tenía un problema._

-Kit tienes algo que decirme- tronándose los dedos Mirra se acerco peligrosamente a su lindo hermano, mientras el retrocedía nervioso.

_Si definitivamente tenía un problema._

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por leerlo.<p>

si les gusto,¿me dejarian un comentario?.

se despide hinatakazami


End file.
